The technology of the present disclosure relates to an operation guide label.
There is a case where a toner container received in an image forming apparatus is provided with a seal member for preventing leakage of toner from a toner replenishment port. The seal member is configured with a belt-like member for sealing the toner replenishment port and one end portion of the seal member protrudes from a front side of the toner container in an attachment/detachment direction. A user hold one end portion of the seal member with his/her hands to pull out the seal member, so that the sealing of the toner replenishment port is released. If a user allows the image forming apparatus to operate without pulling out the seal member, since the toner replenishment port has been sealed, toner replenishment to a photosensitive drum from the toner replenishment port is not performed and thus a print error occurs.
In this regard, in the related image forming apparatus, an operation guide label is adhered to an outer side surface of the image forming apparatus to attract user's attention. The operation guide label is made to perform a display (a sentence or a picture) urging pulling-out of the seal member before the use of the image forming apparatus is started.